Moving On
by EarthboundAngel
Summary: What if Briseis had died instead of Achilles? How will one man learn to move on when his only source of happiness is gone?
1. His Weakness is Gone

Moving On

* * *

Summary:What if Briseis had died instead of Achilles?How will one cousin deal?And How will one man learn to move on when his only source of happiness is gone?  
  
Disclaimer:EarthboundAngel does not own Troy.There I said it!Happy now?Ha Ha Ha talking in third person is fun!

* * *

Chapter 1-His Weakness is Gone  
  
"Are you ok?" Achilles asked Briseis as he wrapped his powerful arms around her. She was now. It didn't matter that her home was burning to the ground around her. Briseis soaked up her lover's touch, enjoying every second of it. From the corner of her eye she saw a man approach. She turned her head to see Paris rasing his bow. Briseis quickly jumped in front of Achilles.  
  
"Paris! Don't!" She screamed. But it was too late, Paris had shot the arrow. The weapon found it's way to Briseis's chest and she screamed as pain engulfed her.  
  
Paris dropped his bow and staggered backward, shocked at what he had done. Briseis fell into Achilles's arms and watched as the blood began to pour from her wound. He gently laid her on the ground and held her close.  
  
"Please don't leave me," He said as tears fell from his eyes. She weakly rose a hand to stroke his tear stained cheek. He kissed it and held it in his own.  
  
"I love you," She said weakly as her breathing became shallow.  
  
"No, you can't die. Please." He begged. She gave him a frail smile, and rose her head to give him one last kiss. When their lips parted, she fell back on the ground and her soul departed for the underworld.  
  
Achilles slowly rose to his feet. He let out a scream filled with torment and anger. He then turned to face Paris, who had witnessed the entire seen.The look Achilles gave Paris was enough to drain the color from any man.Which is what it did. Paris, knowing he was in trouble, took of running. Achilles grabbed his sword, preparing to go after him. When a Greek soldier appeared.  
  
"Don't fret, mighty Achilles," he said, "I'll take care of the Trojan tramp's body." The soldier made a move to grab Briseis and Achilles turned his sword on him.  
  
"You will do no such thing," he said fiercly, "now get out of here before I cut your throaght." Terrifed, the soldier quickly ran away. Now Achilles was alone with his lover's body. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. His only weakness was gone.

* * *

Lots of falling going on in this chapter.Anyway if you liked it please review.If I get at least 3 reviews I'll continue


	2. The Reason

Chapter 2-The Reason

Paris ran through the passageway that led out of the city, and never looked back. He couldn't believe that he just killed his cousin. What would the survivng Trojans think of their Prince? Or Helen? Paris couldn't bare the thought of his love hating him.  
  
Finally, Paris stopped running. There was a light at the end of the passageway a few feet ahead of him. Paris took a deep breath, for he knew the surviving Trojans would be on the other side waiting for him. Slowly Paris walked through the end of the passageway. Once the daylight surrounded him, Helen rushed into his arms. Paris was glad to hold her again, maybe now they could begin to put the events of the previous evening behind them. Helen stepped back to look at him.  
  
"Was Briseis not with you?"  
  
"No. Wait and I shall explain everything." Paris grabbed her hand and led her to where the other survivors stood. When they saw Paris, they all smiled, relieved to have their Prince in their prescence again.   
  
"My fellow Trojans," he addressed them, "I bare news concerning your beloved Priestess of Apollo." The smiles dissappeared and were replaced with raised eyebrows. What had happend to Priestess Briseis? "Her soul was sent to the underworld by the Greek Warrior Achilles." Anger swept through the crowd.   
  
"Please let me continue. When I found her, it was already too late. The monster had taken her from this Earth. Of course I wanted to avenge my cousin but Achilles had run off to get his companions. Naturally I couldn't hold them all off." The survivors nodded in understandment.  
  
"We shall now close our eyes and pray for her to have a safe passage into the after life." The Trojans did as their Prince told them.  
  
Following the prayers,Helen approached Paris. She had been watching her love address his people from the side and was grateful to have some time alone with him  
  
"Paris I am very sorry. That monster has taken your brother. And now your cousin who was my friend."  
  
"Thank you Helen, I appreciate your sympathy. Achilles is indeed the reason we suffer."

* * *

So how did I do on this chapter? I know it wasn't very long. I will try and make the next chapter longer. Also I'm not going to post until Friday because it's finals week and I need to study.


	3. Punishment

Chapter 3-Punishment

The Greek soldiers watched in silence as Achilles carried Briseis's body up the wooden platform. They all knew of his pain, it was plastered on his face. For all the world to see.  
  
Achilles gently laid her body down and placed two coins on her eyes. He then stroked her cheek one last time and whispered "I love you" into her ear. He stepped back and with a torch lit the hay underneath her. Achilles whatched into only a whisp of smoke remained. By then day had brooke and the sun was high in the sky.  
  
Achilles walked out of the city and down to the ocean, where he washed Briseis's blood off of his hands. He sat in the sand for a long time, letting the water was over his body and staring at the sea. He switched his gaze to the sun and glared angirly up at it.  
  
"She worshiped you!" He screamed, "And what do you give her in return?! Death!"  
  
Achilles, still steaming with anger, stood up and made his way to Apollo's temple. He had decided instead of yelling at the sun god he would destroy it's home. Even though Achilles and the Myrmidoms had ransacked the temple, the first day they had arrived on the beaches, but it still wasn't completely destroyed. The statue of Apollo's head still rested at it's feet, even after all these years. Achilles picked up the golden head and spat on it. The spittle dripped down Apollo's face when Achilles swung his powerful arm and chucked the hunk of gold into the distance. He watched it fly through the air and land somewhere far off on the beach. Punishing the god gave Achilles a sense of satisfaction, but it was brief.  
  
Still staring at the spot where the head had landed, Achilles remembered what he had come to do. He raised his sword as he entered the building. The only light was small cracks of sunlight. Making the temple dark and gloomy. Like Achilles's heart. Blood from the massacred Priests still stained the walls. Nothing had changed. But there was still much to be destroyed. After ruining everything on the inside, Achilles planned to set fire to the building. He would enjoy every second of it. However, nothing could make up for the pain he was feeling. Nothing.  
  
With his sword still raised, Achilles reached the center of the temple. It was time to start the desegration. He began to send his sword crashing down onto a nearby table, when a strong feeling overcame him. Causing him to send his sword falling to the ground. The feeling was of peace.

* * *

Woop Woop!! I'm so happy my damn finals are over YaY!!! Leave a review.


	4. I'll Never Tell

Chapter 4-I'll Never Tell

The Trojans and spent the entire day traveling. Each step took them further and further away from their burnt down home. But no matter how far away they got from the ruins of Troy, the memory still remained.  
  
When dusk had fallen, the weary survivors turned in for the night. Each making a bed under a ceiling of stars.  
  
Sleep did not come easy for Paris. He spent most of the night watching Helen sleep and stroking her hair. The distraction worked for a little while, but not matter how hard he tried, Briseis's last moments kept replaying in his head. The guilt was eating away at him in a slow agonizing way. Why did he lie to his people? To his family?   
  
In the distance, Paris could hear Andromache weeping in her sleep, grieving for her dead sister. If Hector had still been alive, he would have been furious at Paris. Not just for killing his cousin, even if it was an accident, but for causing his wife pain.  
  
Nothing Paris could say to Andromache could take away what she was feeling. So why bother telling the truth? In fact it would probably make things worse. And Paris refused to up his already grieving People. They've been through enough. Give them time to mourn and heal. And after that, don't open old wounds.  
  
When Paris's heavy eyelids finally closed, and sleep overcame him, nightmares paid him a visit.  
  
_ It was that night. The smell of burning wood and death was heavy in the air. Smoke fogged his vision but he managed to find her. And that monster was touching her. Paris felt the anger rising in him, as the hand griping his bow turned white. He did not hesitate, he raised the bow and shot the arrow. It was time to avenge Hector's death. But wait, why was she in front of him? The arrow was in her chest and he watched in horror as she crashed to the ground, blood pouring from the wound. He staggered back. What had he done? **What had he done? **  
  
Paris turned around and there, with Andromache and Helen at the front, stood the survivors. They had all seen what he had done. Andromache shot him a look of pure hatred and Helen's eyes asked: Why? They were chanting something now, he listened. 'We will never forgive you Paris! Never!' Was what they were saying. They kept chanting it over and over again, as Paris pressed his hands tightly to his ears. They then stopped and Paris turned around. Standing there with his sword raised was Achilles. He sent his sword crashing down and plunged it into Paris's stomach_.  
  
Paris sat bolt upright. His entire body was covered with sweat and his hands were shaking. Beside him, Helen slept peacefully. Clearly, undisturbed by her love's nightmares.  
  
Paris got up and walked around the clearing where the survivors slept. He stared at each one of them. Their chanting words suddenly returned to him and echoed in his ears. They wouldn't forgive if he told the truth. So that is when he decided he would never tell them. He would never tell them he was the one who killed Briseis.


	5. Refusing To Leave

Chapter 5-Refusing To Leave

Eudorus found Achilles sobbing at the base of a statue inside the temple. This, of course, alarmed Eudorus. Who, up until recently, had never seen Achilles cry. Sure after Briseis' death, Achilles had shed many tears but he had never sobbed. And what had scared Eudorus the most, was the fact that Achilles was crying in front of a god. A god ,he had made clear, that he hated. At first, Eudorus even thought Achilles was crying _for_ the god.  
  
Eudorus grabbed Achilles by the arm, helped him up, and led him out of the temple. Once outside, Achilles' legendary toughness returned.  
  
"You did not have to lead me out of there like some pathetic child. I would have left eventually," he said fiercly.  
  
"Yes I did. We both know you wouldn't have left on your own. Why were you in there anyway?"  
  
Achilles remained silent.  
  
"Was it because of the preistess?"  
  
Achilles brooke out of his silence and snapped, "do not refer to her so plainly! Yes, she was one of the reasons I was in there but not the main one. If you must know, I had planned to destroy the temple."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
Achilles thought for a moment. Why hadn't he burnt down the temple like he planned? Achilles was about to say he didn't know but Eudorus spoke first.  
  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is tomorrow we're sailing home."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"What do you mean you're not?!"  
  
"I'm staying here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Achilles looked at Eudorus like he had no common sense.  
  
"Memories."  
  
"You can't stay in the past, Achilles! You'll never be immortal if you do!"  
  
"Immortality doesn't matter to me anymore."  
  
"But-"  
  
Achilles held up his hand.  
  
"Enough of this. I'm staying and that's final."  
  
Eudorus shook his head as he approached Odysseus. Odysseus was watching over all the soliders who were preparing the boats to leave.  
  
"Ah, Eudorus," he said when he saw him. "How did it go? Did you find him?"  
  
"Yes and he's not coming."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's staying here."  
  
"Did you try to convice him to leave?"  
  
"Of course I did but obviously it didn't work."  
  
Odysseus made a move as if he wanted to talk to Achilles himself, but Eudorus placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
  
"Don't. He says he'll kill any man that tries to change his mind."

please review!


	6. Discovery

Chapter 6-Discovery

Achilles watched the Greek soldiers sail away, grateful to finally be alone. No one there to "help" , criticize or bother him. Though the Greeks stopped trying to do those things, when on of their comrades ended up with Achilles' sword in his gut.

The Greek ships were now tiny specks in the endless blue sea. They weren't coming back, he was truly alone. Alone with himself and his memories of Briseis.

Achilles walked about the ruins of Troy. Trojan blood still stained the streets and walls of the buildings. The Greeks hadn't bothered to clean it off. What was the point? It's not like they were staying. Troy held no precious memories for them as it did for Achilles. Well it might for the weakest of Greek soldiers, so very proud for killing their first Trojan.

Achilles walked on. Pets of dead and captured Trojans walked about the ruins as well. Lost souls like himself. Some dogs whimpered and howled, grieving for their dead and missing owners. Achilles felt no sympathy for them. They had become domesticated and dependent and there fore could not take care of themselves. They would die of starvation soon.

Achilles, however, would not die soon. He would wonder the Earth for many years to come, lost and in sorrow, like the animals before him. But unlike the animals before him, he could end his pain right now. His sword was at his side. In one swift motion in could be in his gut and he on the ground. But that was the coward's way out. And Achilles was anything but a coward. No. He would wait out his pain on Earth, until it was time for him to go to the underworld. He would wait.

Achilles abandoned the dogs and came upon the ruins of the palace. He stood starring up at it. This was where it happened. This is where Briseis was killed.

Achilles braced himself, his entire body shaking, and entered the palace. He walked about it and soon found her room. He had never seen it before but somehow he just knew. He spied the necklace he had given her on the bedside table and that confirmed what he already knew.

He then collapsed onto her bed. He sweet sent filled his nostrils. Bringing back memories of that intimate night they had shared. Achilles rolled on his back and saw the view out her window. It didn't surprise him that Apollo's temple was visible in the distance.

Achilles stood up and decided to explore the rest of the palace. He was walking along, noticing the occasional patch of blood that littered the ground, when a familiar object caught his eye. It was an arrow, an arrow that looked shockingly familiar to the one that had taken Briseis from him.

"So this is where the murderous coward escaped to!" Achilles said, bitterly, breaking the arrow in two.

The arrow was dropped outside a dimly lit passage. This is where the Trojans and their bastard Prince escaped from!

Achilles entered the passage and grabbed a torch off the wall, letting his eyes adjust to the lighting change. No sooner had he taken five steps when he heard a crunch beneath him. It was Paris' bow. That was enough for Achilles. He could now find the little Prince and kill him. Kill him in front of his people, but not before they knew what type of person their little prince was.


	7. Lilies

Chapter 7-Lilies

A gentle breeze blew the grass and flowers in the clearing the Trojans relaxed in. They had been wondering the countryside for many days and were of course many miles from Troy and had still not met civilization, but Paris was confident they would soon. He could not mess one more thing up for his people. His gaze traveled across the clearing, across his people. Many were taking afternoon naps or staring at the sky. Though that night was just a memory know it still affected his people. Paris could tell. They were, however, beginning to move on. Paris could hear a few laughs among the group. Paris's gaze shifted to Helen, who was playing with Andromache and her baby.

Helen laughed as she made the flower dance before the baby's eyes. Helen laughed when the baby laughed, which was every time the flower moved before his eyes.

"That flower is a lily," Andromache said quietly.

"Yes it is," Helen replied wondering about the sudden change in Andromache's tone.

"That was Briseis's favorite flower."

Helen quickly looked over at her friend and noticed tears welling in her eyes.

"That monster took everything from me! First my husband and then my sister! Who's next?" Andromache said in a shaky breath.

Helen took her friend into her arms. "The Gods will make sure he gets what he deserves you must trust that."

"I don't know if that is enough."

"Of course it is. He will get what he deserves in time and Briseis is getting what she does right now. She is living peacefully beyond this world. I know the Gods would have seen to that."

Andromache wiped her eyes and squeezed her friend tight. "Thank you."

"I am only doing what a good friend does. Let us pick some lilies and leave them here I am sure the Gods will make sure Briseis finds them."

Andromache stood up smiling. She picked up her baby and joined Helen in the flower picking.

The women's conversation drifted into Paris's ears. He looked down at the Sword of Troy by his side. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment then to drive it through his stomach.


	8. Prisoner

Chapter 8-Prisoner

Helen smiled as the crystal blue waters of the stream tickled her bare feet. It had been many days since she had been able to enjoy a good bath. The water was refreshingly cool and washed away all the dirt and sweat Helen's body had accumulated within the last several days of constant walking under the hot sun.

The rest of the Trojans were still relaxing in the field, resting up for the long journey that awaited them. Helen had managed to sneak off to the hidden stream. However not without first informing her maid of where she was going, lest her love should discover her missing and worry Paris wanted to cover much more ground within the next few days and did not want to make anymore long stops.

Helen smiled sadly when she thought Paris. He was really trying to do what was best for his people. He also still blamed himself for Briseis's death. She knew he was still grieving for his

dead cousin and still wanted revenge of Achilles. Helen's blood boiled when she thought of the evil monster that had caused them all so much pain. First, Hector then Briseis! Would this creature's blood lust ever end?

Helen shook such thoughts from her head. Achilles was miles across the ocean now, as were all Greeks. What reason did they have to stick around? He could not harm them anymore. He could not cause them anymore pain.

But how was Helen to know that Achilles was also seeking revenge?

* * *

Achilles could hear running water. Perhaps if he followed it, it would lead him to the Trojans and their gods damned coward of a Prince. Achilles unsheathed his sword and swashed away at the green, lush brush that surrounded the stream. He squinted his eyes against the sun beams the bounced of the crystal waters. 

Achilles stood for a moment, a hand shielding his eyes. Which way was he to go? Suddenly he heard a splash. His eyes narrowed. So help him gods, if it was one of the Trojans- Achilles smiled wickedly as his eyes caught sight of who it was.

* * *

Helen took a deep breath and went under water. She surfaced and brushed the wet and matted hair out of her face, feeling very clean. 

Suddenly a voice sounded in her ears. A voice that was supposed to be miles across the ocean. A voice that chilled her to the very bone. "Get dressed, now."

Helen shakily stood up, not turning in the direction of the voice. A thought suddenly crossed her mind, he was going to see her body! And that was an honor only reserved for Paris! Helen felt like she would cry.

Achilles seemed to sense her thoughts. "Do not worry, I will not look. But do not try and escape. Unless you want my sword to remove your pretty little head from your pretty little neck."

Helen's entire body shook as she gathered up her clothes from the side of the stream and put them on. The second her entire body was covered, a strong hand landed on her shoulder, and griped it tightly.

"You will do all I tell you and not object. The same fate shall fall upon you as I mentioned before if you fail to listen to me."

All Helen could manage was to meekly nod her head.

Suddenly the brush around the stream rustled and Achilles raised his sword.

A female voice rang out around the stream. "Lady Helen, Lord Paris wishes for me-" The young maid stopped when she caught site of Achilles, who had his sword pressed against Helen's throat.

"You will tell your Lord that his Lady is with me and a horrible fate shall fall upon her if he does not do as I wish. You tell him to meet me at this spot when the moon is half way through it's night journey, do you understand?"

The maid nodded meekly. And with that Achilles disappeared into the brush with Helen in his arms.

Reviewer Replies:

Ryan: HERE! Happy now? Now will you stop harassing me in Ac Lab?

Celebwen Telcontar- Thanks!

Norma Jean The Dancing Machine- Thanks for reviewing and here ya go:)

Sora-sama15- Can you let me know what you don't understand so I can help you understand? Thanks for reviewing and I appreciate the criticism :)

Kyle-Thanks! Glad you like my story!


End file.
